Roomate's Trouble
by blood-fire-dragon
Summary: Very Short Story, Heero and Duo share a room at a dorm, Duo leaves, but doesn't return, worried Heero tries to look for him, Duo returns and they fight, much fluffiness HeeroxDuo


REVISED

Hi there, revised this story, and I know. I should update my others. I'm working on it, so just be patient, neways, hope u like

* * *

'_That baka. Why was he put in the same room as me? He doesn't do anything, just sits around then leaves at night It seems only **then** do I get any work done_.' Heero sighed and continued to type on his laptop. 

"Hey Hee-**kun**, what'cha doing?" Duo asked, giving a wolfish grin and throwing his arms around Heero's neck.

"I **was** doing homework. You know, the papers that get you credit for collage so you can pass. Oh yea, **don't** call me 'Hee-kun'." Heero growled and pushed Duo off of him.

"Ok fine. Jeeze, no need to bite my head off." Duo said, grinning wider and waving his arms in the air as he walked away. "By the way, I'm going out again tonight, so don't wait up."

"Like I ever do." Heero mumbled to himself, but Duo caught it.

"Aw, and here I thought you cared." Duo said sarcastically, jumping on his bed and lied down.

Heero grunted and continued typing. There was silence for a few minutes, but as we all know with duo, silence doesn't last very long.

"Sheesh, its only 5, but I'm just gonna go now. See ya later, Hee-**kun**." Duo laughed, running out the door as a pencil struck it.

"Damn baka. I can't **stand** him." Heero growled and went back to his laptop. '_Maybe **now** I can get something done_.'

* * *

(**8 hrs later**)

Duo hasn't returned yet. Its 1:00 a.m. Heero turned from his clock and once again tried to go to sleep.

'_Dammit, why can't I get to sleep? It can't possibly be because of that **baka. **Argh, stop thinking and just go to sleep_.' Heero thought to himself and turned onto his other side.

5 minutes later, Heero was out of his bed and looking out his bedroom window to their dorm. Nothing stirred, no sound either. Heero sighed and went out to their living room. Nothing.

'_Of course not, Duo isn't here…so why is it that my heart beats faster knowing this_?' Heero thought, sighing.

'_Should I go look for him, or try to uselessly fall asleep_?' a minute later, Heero dressed and rushing to the door.

'_Wait. Why am I **rushing** to the door? Why am I acting like this_?' Heero asked himself, slowing down and grabbing the door handle.

The door was suddenly opened, and in entered Duo. The shadows making his form look deadly. Heero stepped back and watched as Duo slowly walked by, stumbled on the rug and was forced to lean on the wall. A small groan escaped him.

Heero closed the door and walked up to Duo. Grabbing his shirt and making Duo face him.

"Where the hell have you been?" Heero asked coldly, making sure his worry didn't show.

"Why the hell would **you** care?" Duo asked just as cold, trying to shove Heero off of him, without much success.

"You are 3 hours late." Heero stated, ignoring Duo's futile attempts.

"So what, now you're my mother…hey how did you know I always came home at 10. You were asleep!" Duo growled, his voice growing in pitch and struggling a little harder.

"So you think. Can't you read body language? And besides, you weren't always **quiet** when you came back." Heero's voice was also rising in pitch.

"What I do and where I go is **none** of your business! Now let me **go!**" Duo yelled and kneed Heero in the groin. As reflex, Heero punched Duo in the stomach as he fell to the ground and quietly whimpered.

"You…mother of…oh God that hurts." Duo growled/moaned as he fell to the ground, holding his stomach and glaring at Heero.

"You…**cough**were late…why**cough**?" Heero struggled as he tried to ignore the pain and stand up.

"Its none…of your…business. So leave me alone!" Duo shouted, glaring into Heero's eyes.

"No."

Duo growled and lunged at Heero. Heero was shocked and took a step back. Duo slammed into him and they tumbled to the ground. Duo straddled Heero and repeatedly punched him in the face. Heero flipped Duo over him and straddled him, pinning his arms and glaring at Duo.

"What is your problem!" Heero demanded keeping Duo still.

"You are my problem! Why are you asking me all this now, instead of the first time I did this?" Duo shot back, struggling unsuccessfully to get out of Heero's grip.

"I'll ask you again. Why. Were. You. Late?" Heero asked slowly, coldness in each word.

"None. Of. Your. **Business!**" Duo growled and kicked Heero off of him and into a wall.

Heero gasped at the connection and slid to the floor. Duo stood up and leered down at Heero. Heero glanced up and all time stopped. He didn't want to hurt Duo, for some reason, he just couldn't bring himself to. So, he would take the initiative…Heero kicked off of the ground and pinned his body against Duo on the opposite wall.

"I will only ask you once more, and **nicely.** Why were you late?" Heero asked, staring intently into Duo's unnaturally violet eyes.

"And again, when did it become your business to know!" Duo hissed.

'_Why **do** I want to know. Why do I even care? Just…**why**_?' Heero thought and saw Duo wince as he brushed up against his ribs.

Heero instantly grabbed Duo's shirt and lifted it off of him. Halting Duo's actions. Heero ignored his stillness, and looked at Duo's chest…and couldn't help but notice a few things. 1) he had nice abs 2) when did he get so handsome…Heero stopped there and had a mental furious shake of his head.

'_What the fuck? Why did I just think…why aren't I disgusted? Do I, could I…oh God_.' Heero shook his head again and looked down past his chest to his ribs…and gasped. His whole stomach was just as purple as his eyes.

Glancing at Duo's face, he saw Duo had turned his head and looked away. Heero brought his hand up and gently turned Duo's head back towards himself.

"Duo, what happened?" Heero tried to put gentleness in his voice, but might have failed at the flinch Duo made.

"I. I got into a fight. Nothing I couldn't handle." Duo said plastering his trademark grin on his face. Heero flinched as he realized he had probably made his ribs worse.

"Duo, this could be serious, we have to get you to a doctor. You could have broken ribs or internal…"

"NO!" Heero looked up shocked at the fierceness in his voice.

"I'm** not** going to any doctor. You understand me Yuy? I can take care of myself!" Duo stated menacingly, narrowing his eyes at him.

"But your injuries…" Heero frowned at the use of his last name.

"They will heal. I've had worse, trust me Yuy. This is only a bruise." Duo explained pushing Heero off of him, grabbing his shirt, and turning away from him.

"What happened to you?" Heero asked in a soft whisper, frowning in worry as he watched Duo walk away. Then turned to leave himself.

"I…I was ganged up on. There, you got your answer." Duo told him quietly, stumbling his way to their bathroom.

Heero spun around, surprised Duo could have heard him from that far. Cold cobalt eyes softened as Heero walked forward and put Duo's arm over his shoulder. Duo neither complained nor pushed him away.

Heero took Duo into their bathroom and set him down gently on the toilet. He turned and grabbed the medical kit and kneeled in front of Duo…who was still avoiding his gaze.

Heero bandaged Duo's ribs and checked him for any other injuries. Once satisfied, he put everything away and helped Duo to his room.

"Hey Hee…Heero?" Duo asked timidly.

Heero glanced at him to continue.

"Would you mind if I…if I stayed the night in your room. With you?" Duo asked, a slight blush tinting his cheeks.

Heero stopped and stared at him, making Duo squirm in the uncomfortable silence for a few seconds.

"You know, just forget it. I don't even know why I…"

"Sure." Heero said, making Duo do a double take.

"Re…really?" Duo asked shocked.

"Why not? This way, I won't worry about you dying in the middle of the night." Heero said, the slightest smirk forming on his face.

"Hey, you're making fun of me, aren't you!" Duo asked, glaring playfully at Heero.

"Perhaps." Heero replied and opened his door. Gently, he laid Duo down on the mattress and tucked him in.

Heero turned out the light and sat in his chair by the window, watching Duo. A few minutes of silence followed, until…

"You know Heero, this is your room…"

"So?"

"And you have every right to sleep in **your** bed…"

Heero raised an eyebrow in question. "And?"

"Just get over here. That chair doesn't look comfortable anyways. Besides, you have plenty of room on this bed." Heero couldn't see Duo's face, but he could tell that he was beet red.

Smirking, Heero took off his shirt and shoes, and laid down on the bed. Duo scooted over to let Heero have some room. But after a few awkward minutes, Duo slowly started to scoot back over to the warm body that belonged to Heero. Giving Heero every chance to throw him off, but he never did.

Duo turned around and snuggled into Heero's chest and relaxed. Slowly closing his eyes as sleep started to claim him…but jumped awake when Heero placed his arm around Duo and pulled him closer.

"Heero? What are you…?"

"Doing?" Heero finished, "I thought you were asleep." Heero said and moved his arm away.

"I was but, what were you doing?" Duo asked again.

"I…um" Heero stuttered, '_Great, what am I gonna tell him, "I want to hold you close and protect you forever because I think I like you" ya that'll go well_.'

"You know you didn't have to take it back, it felt kind of…nice." Duo stated, yawning and snuggling further into Heero.

Heero swallowed the lump in his throat, and put his arm over Duo and pulled him in closer again. Duo snuggled his head onto Heero's chest and sighed in contentment, falling asleep immediately.

Heero looked down at his Duo, and paused.

'_**My** Duo. Since when is Duo **mine**_?' Heero thought as he watched Duo sleep for a bit, then smirked. '_Since now_.'

"Ai shiteru…Duo." Heero mumbled and followed Duo into slumber.

Heero didn't see the smile form on Duo's lips as he opened one eye and looked up into Heero's relaxed face.

"Me too Heero, love you." Duo smiled and glanced out the window.

"Guess I'm gonna have to thank Solo for that little ruff-up. But how did he know it would work?" Duo asked himself as he went back to sleep.

Outside the window, a figure watched, as the two slept. A warm smile forming on their face.

"I hope you're happy Duo. With all that whining you did about him, I hope this works out for you." They smiled and jumped off the windowsill, walking away with a smirk.

* * *

hey there peoples, there was no plot again in this, so plz bear with the story, if ya like it…I thank u, if not, I understand, well you all know the drill, so go on to review. 


End file.
